


TGatG - 100 Word Drabbles

by TheMetalReaper



Series: The Ghost and the Guard [7]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMetalReaper/pseuds/TheMetalReaper
Summary: One of my dear friends, @SparkIntoAFlame (who you should check out, her writing is a w e s o m e) started doing these little challenges, where you have to write a scene in 100 words, and I decided to do a few. So, here we are!





	TGatG - 100 Word Drabbles

Rain pours from the sky. Inside the restaurant, a birthday party transpires. 

_ Why is the door locked? _

_ Did they forget about me? _

She bangs on the window, again and again, but no one notices. 

_ Are they ignoring me? _

_ Do they even care? _

“Please, someone,  _ anyone _ , let me in. I-it’s cold out here.”

The glass vibrates with all the force her small hands can muster. Tears stream down her face, mingling with the rain.

_ Do they hate me? _

“Are you lost, Charlotte?”

A man stands behind her, eyes red with old tears. 

“No, Mr. Afton.”

_ Why does he have a knife? _


End file.
